Two Treasures
by TheMadKatter13
Summary: [Kinktober 2017 series 15: Object Insertion] Bilbo is a bit dismayed to find that Smaug wants to luxuriate in both of his treasures at once. CU; Top Smaug / Bottom Bilbo


**It was either this or Drarry and I think I can get away with Drarry tomorrow… ...Imaginative title is imaginative...**

 **Cross-posted from AO3 same day.**

* * *

Day 15: Sounding | **Object Insertion** | Lapdances

Ever since Bilbo came into Smaug's care, his possession, he had been adorned with a new piece of treasure every day. It had been heavy and awkward to get used to, the chains at his waist and neck, wrists and ankles; the delicately crafted diadems and the heavy crowns; the rings of simple bands and those decorated with large gems. But Bilbo had never expected that he could be made to carry such wealth in a manner that appeared largely uncomfortable in theory.

"You must relax, little one," Smaug purred, his humanoid figure still large and hulking, predatory, between BIlbo's spread legs. "I assure you, my cock is much larger than what I plan to pierce you with today." He grinned, smoke curling out from around his fangs and drifting past narrowed gold eyes.

Bilbo shifted nervously on the pile of gold and nodded. "Alright," he acquiesced quietly, unable to refute that logic. He knew it wasn't about size, but with the claws tracing his wet, stretched hole, he could hardly think of what his problem truly was.

The dragon's grin widened, and even at his current size, the way lips peeled back from sharp teeth made Bilbo think that Smaug could easily eat him whole. Before he could be drawn too deep into contemplation over the more dangerous aspects of his lover, a small disc pressed against his hole. Bilbo gasped at the touch of cold metal and the unstoppable press, forcing his body to yield to the coin Smaug was pushing into him. Neither Bilbo nor his already-loose hole were a match for Smaug's determination, and the coin slipped inside. Between his trembling knees, ignoring his hard cock, Smaug purred.

"Never has my treasure been held in a safer place," he rumbled, pushing another coin into Bilbo without waiting for Bilbo to get used to the feeling. And such a strange feeling it was..

The two coins were two spots of cold somewhere deep inside of him where he was used to only feeling the medium heat of his fingers or the extreme heat of Smaug's fingers or cock. He'd never been penetrated by something so cold before, so metal, so foreign, and yet they stimulated him just as well, made his cock twitch as if Smaug's fingers were inside him. The coins under his back were warm from his heat and slid away when he shifted, trying to get used to the sensation.

"I wonder how much wealth I could possibly fit into you?" Smaug pondered aloud with an alarming detached curiosity, and Bilbo suddenly imagined himself like a roasted pig on Smaug's table, one claw slicing open his belly and spilling out gold instead of his insides.

"Please, Smaug," he pleaded, hoping to persuade the great lizard of any such strange notions that might result in Bilbo's death. Though the dragon cared for him, greatly enjoyed his body, Bilbo never forgot that emotions like his own were foreign to the shape-changing creature and that whatever regard Smaug may hold for him one day could very well flip to disregard the next.

"Do not worry, little one, I'll make sure you're quite full," Smaug replied, misinterpreting Bilbo's plea. Bilbo didn't have time to correct his lover before he felt one coin after another pushing into him.

When Smaug next paused, Bilbo was panting and digging his fingers uselessly into the piles of coins around him, the metal slipping useless from his sweat-slick fingers. He couldn't get his mouth to form any sounds of use, his jaw flapping despite the loss of words from his tongue. Nor could he stop his hips from pushing into the air, eager for stimulation to his aching cock. But when something hard and round and smooth began to slide into him, he arched off the coins with a shocked inhale, feeling his breath freeze in his chest.

"My ruby looks lovely against your pink skin," Smaug rasped. When Bilbo managed to lift his head to look at him, the dragon's eyes were fixated between Bilbo's legs where his fingers were slowly pushing the gem into Bilbo's body. Bilbo could say nothing when it slipped fully inside him and his hole closed around the gem, only try to keep himself grounded from the strange sensation of the ruby pressing against his insides. "Now a sapphire, like your eyes," Smaug said as he pushed another gem, slightly smaller, into Bilbo.

Bilbo went taut with a terse "Ngh!" and then began to writhe, craving touch and yet unable to provide it for himself or ask for it from Smaug.

Smaug suddenly hissed and reared up over Bilbo, his forked tongue hissing through the air as his unnaturally gold eyes glowed in the flickering light. "Now I will fuck you," Smaug said suddenly, decisively, as if the idea had just come to mind and it was the best thing he'd ever thought of. "I will finally be able to fuck both my treasures at once."

Hair flew into Bilbo's eyes when he shook his head, fearing that there was already too little room left in his body, but Smaug rumbled, the vibrations shaking the coins and gems in Bilbo, making his vision go white when they touched the place deep inside him that made his cock pulse. Still purring, Smaug propped himself up over Bilbo and pushed the tip of his cock into Bilbo's stuffed-hole. The coins and gems shifted around him, pushing into Bilbo's walls and making him shake wildly. Even so, the dragon predictably didn't slow his penetration, didn't even stop until he was fully inside Bilbo and Bilbo felt like a bag with a weak seam, read to split open at the wrong move, the wrong shift of pressure.

He didn't, of course. Split open, that is. For which he was very grateful, considering the way Smaug began to fuck into him, shifting treasure with each pulse of his hips and making Bilbo shake and freeze in equal turns. Smaug, for his part, didn't stop purring as he shifted closer, arms like pillars on either side of Bilbo's head as he pushed rapidly into Bilbo. The only benefit to this change was that, now, something was always being pushed into Bilbo's prostate, sending arousal throbbing through his every limb, sending heat and pleasured numbness all the way to the tips of his toes and fingers.

It didn't take very long for him to find orgasm, for him to wail his release into the air and writhe on Smaug's cock as the dragon sped up to an bruising, inhuman pace, fucking Bilbo through his orgasm and into another one. Bilbo could feel blackness creeping into his vision when Smaug finally slammed to a stop against his rear, pushing in only another two times before falling completely still. Bilbo couldn't even move, not with the weakness in his arms and the fullness in his belly; he felt so full he didn't know what to do with himself, didn't know what to do with anything.

Bilbo's breath had begun to calm when Smaug finally sat back on his haunches, pulling out and leaving Bilbo feeling bizarrely empty, especially when he knew there was still treasure in him. Or rather, there was, because he could feel claws feeling inside him, stretching his hole as Smaug began to pull his gold and gems out. When he pulled out the first coin, he held it up to Bilbo's lips until Bilbo, flushing in embarrassment, opened his mouth and took the coin in, cleaning it of Smaug's release. Smaug did it for every coin, until Bilbo nearly swallowed the last coin when Smaug pulled the ruby out, and after that, Smaug merely had Bilbo gave the two remaining gems a tongue bath.

At last, the room was silent and Bilbo was empty and sore and stuck with a mouth that tasted of release. Smaug grinned down at him, that terrifying baring of sharp teeth that made it look like he was about to eat Bilbo, and then he bent down and licked his own taste from Bilbo's mouth. Bilbo relaxed into the kiss, and tried to pretend that one day, those sharp teeth against his tongue weren't going to sink into his flesh and devour him.

FIN

* * *

 ***shrugs***

 **Reblog the thing (themadkatter13fanfiction tumblr, tagged/Two-Treasures).**


End file.
